Gravity Will Fall
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: Ever think of when that tree almost crushed the twins? Or when Dipper almost got squashed by the booby trap in the bunker? Well this is where my sinister and gory mind put those on paper. Read all the 'what dark ending could have happened' to every GF episode! Requests/Ideas are taken so feel free to leave them in the comments! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is one of my first GF stories so please keep the flames on low. :3 I am willing to take requests and ideas, if you have any please leave them in the comments I would love to read them! For now though, Enjoy Chapter 1: Tourist Trap!**

* * *

-Tourist Trap-

Dipper floored it as he and Mabel tried to get away from the gnomes. It was shocking that he was able to continue driving after how many times they had spun but he wasn't complaining.

"Hurry!' Mabel cries looking over her shoulder to see the giant gnome monster closing in on them. 'It's getting closer!"

"I'm trying!" Dipper grunts as he pushes down harder on the golf cart's gas peddle.

Dipper and Mabel gasped when a few of the gnomes landed on top of the cart, climbing down and making grabs at Mabel.

Mabel screamed as she pushed a few off and Dipper hit one -that had pulled off his hat- against the steering wheel. Another landed on Dipper's face making his swerve back and forth.

"Hold on Dipper!" Mabel says as she begins punching the creature off her brother's face, not noticing a few hit him.

"Thanks, Mabel." He says dazedly after the gnome finally let go, blinking to clear his sight.

The twins gasped as a huge shadow sailed over them, looking from under the roof to see it was an entire uprooted tree. It landed a few feet ahead of them, not nearly enough time to stop or turn a different way.

Dipper took one hand off the wheel to push Mabel out of the cart, she tumbled out as it hit the tree and kicking up a lot of dirt.

"Dipper!" She screams, ignoring the scrapes and bruises on her as she ran towards the dust cloud. "Dipper! Are you ok?!"

Mabel looked around wildly for her brother, the cloud faded and she gasped.

Dipper's head was leaning against the wheel, blood leaking from his hair line and lips. His eyes were closed gently, like he was sleeping.

Mabel scrambled over to him, shaking his shoulder cautiously. "Dipper? Bro-bro come on….you need to get up the gnomes are coming! ….Dipper?"

She shook a little harder, and harder, and harder, till she was shaking him like a rag-doll tears running down her cheeks. "Dipper! DIPPER YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!"

His head only fell limply to the side, blood still dripping from his temple and chin.

"Mabel?' Jeff asks as he walks up, all the other gnomes still in their giant form a few feet away. 'Oh-oh uhh…we uh... didn't want this to happen."

Mabel just kept crying into her twin's limp body.

Jeff shifted awkwardly, scratching his beard and fixes his hat. "Yea so…uhhh…we'll, you know we'll just go. Yea that sounds good….so…bye."

She didn't even look up as he walked back to the giant, going back to the top before it lumbered away.

"Dipper….please wake up…please." She whispers.

He didn't answer and she sat there, brother cradled in her arms, till dusk when her Grunkle and the police found them.

* * *

**Well did you enjoy? Did you get the feels? :P R&amp;R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell my friends! :D I'm WAYYYY behind in school work so I need to work on that, but I couldn't do that without at least updating at least once for you guys! :3 Just to note for you guys Dipper will be killed/maimed a LOT in these stories because I just see him as a 'sacrifice-himself-for-others' type of guy, he's also my favorite character so of course he'll show up a lot. :P Oh and Liliana Dragonshard made a request so here you go Liliana! :D Enjoy Chapter 2: The Legend of the Gobblewonker!**

* * *

-The Legend of the Gobblewonker-

Dipper sat as still as he could, trying to figure out what he had just felt. "Guys did you feel that?"

Another rumble and the rock under him disappeared under the water, making him fall in. His head came out of the water and he sputtered as he swam back to the bank. "Hey, hey whoa WHOA!"

Mabel and Soos helped him out of the water as another rumble was heard and a fin as big as him appeared before splashing back into the water. They watched as a large shape disappeared into the fog, Dipper grinned and quickly grabbed his camera. "This is it!"

_Snap_

He looked back at them eagerly. "Come on guys, this is our chance!"

Soos and Mabel had matching looks of fear as they slowly backed away from him. He gave them a confused look. "What's with you guys?"

"Dipper…." Mabel whispers, her and Soos' eyes rising as they watched something behind him.

Him, believing they were just getting late jitters, calmly began to explain. "Guys it's not that hard, all you have to do is point and shot. Like this."

He turned around, but froze. Slowly he raised the camera till he was staring into two green glowing eyes.

The Gobblewonker gave a loud roar.

"Run!" Soos cries as he and Mabel take off from the direction they had came from.

Dipper was frozen is shock, camera slipping from his hands as he stared at the lake monster. Finally Soos' words were processed and he ran, the Gobblewonker close behind him.

Dipper caught up with Mabel just as the Gobblewonker knocked over a tree. He saw the shadow and quickly pushed his sister out of the way.

"Ahhh!" Mabel screams as she face-plants into the ground, she turned around to see the tree had landed just three feet from her.

"Dipper?' She calls out, head wiping around wildly. 'Dipper! Where are you? Soos? Hello!"

"M-Mabel…." Dipper's voice faintly come from a few feet away.

She stood quickly and pushed some of the branches out of the way. "Dipper?"

"Mabel.' His voice wasn't as distant but was weak. '…Over h-here."

Mabel moved one last branch and almost screamed. Dipper almost completely under the tree. Only his head and arms, which were covered in cuts and scrapes, were visible. He was shaking slightly, head resting on the ground and his hat sat a little bit a ways. His eyes were clouded with pain and his breathing was shallow.

"Dipper!" She yelps as she rushes to his side, looking for some way to lift the huge tree.

When she tried to lift it though Dipper gasped painfully and red liquid started seeping from around him.

"M-Mabel stop!" He cries weakly.

"But what are we going to do?' Mabel hiccups, tears appearing in her eyes. 'You're under a tree, Dipper! And you're bleeding! What do we do, what do we do?!"

Dipper weakly grabbed her hand, forcing a smile on his face. "G-Go find Soos. Get help, and c-come back."

"No!' Mabel instantly refuses. 'I'm not leaving you here by your self! What if the monster comes back?"

"I'll be ok." Dipper tries to sooth but it was getting harder to concentrate.

"Promise?" Mabel snuffles.

Dipper smiles at her, vision getting a bit blurry. "Promise."

Mabel ran as fast as she could, screaming for Soos.

Dipper's smile slipped as his vision got fuzzier and was tinted back at the edges. "S-Sorry Mabel….I l-lied. I love y-you."

His eyes closed and his body went limp under the tree, the puddle of blood around him getting bigger.

Minutes passed and soon Mabel, Soos, Stan and a medical team came running up.

"Dipper!' Mabel cries as she falls to her knees next to him, shaking him. 'Dipper get up, helps here!"

Stan and Soos shared a teary-eyed grim look, they walked up to Mabel and slowly pulled her away from her dead twin.

"Come on, Mabel,' Stan says softly. 'There's nothing we can do."

"No he has to be ok!' Mabel screams, desperately trying we wiggle out of her Grunckle's iron grip. 'He has to be, he promised! HE PROMISED! DIPPER WAKE UP!"

"Please Ham Bone,' Soos pleads, snuffling loudly as he took the girl in a tight hug. 'Let's go. This…This is really heavy right now, dude."

Mabel stopped struggling and gave heart-wrenching sobs, pressing her face into the man's shirt.

The two men shared another look before an understanding pasted between them. Soos began walking back to the S.S Cool dude while Stan went to talk to the medics.

A dark cloud loomed over the little town of Gravity Falls as they mourned the death of Dipper Pines.

-(Ending 2: requested by Liliana Dragonshard)-

The S.S Cool Dude shot though the water, as Mabel desperately tried to keep away from the lake monster chasing them.

They passed other fishers and could hear them screaming as their boated were rocked or completely tipped over. Dipper and Soos continued throwing the beavers off the ship but almost fell over board them selves when the monster slammed it head against the side. Mabel spun the wheel trying to dodge and had to duck when it destroyed the roof.

"AHHHH LOOK OUT!" Mabel screams as she points ahead of them.

They covered their heads as they smash though a glass window two guys were carrying across the lake.

"Where do I go?!" Mabel asks, eyeing the waterfall straight in front of them fearfully.

They looked to either side but there was only rocky walls and cliffs on both, trapping them between the monster and the waterfall.

"Uh! Um-Go to the falls, I think there maybe a cave behind there!" Dipper says, quickly flipping though the journal.

"Maybe?!" Mabel screams, knuckles turning white because of their tight grip on the wheel.

As they got closer they covered their faces and screamed.

Crash!

The three fell into the water as their boat smashed against a rocky wall.

Dipper, with his noodle arms, tried desperately to swim up but something was pulling his foot down. He looked down to see a rope with a piece of the boat was slowly dragging him towards the bottom. Trying to hold his breath as long as he could he shook him self to let the rope loose, just as he felt like his head would split in half the rope slipped off.

He looked towards the surface and tried to lift his arms to swim up but they felt like bricks. He watched bubbles slip from his nose and mouth, glittering as they floated skyward. His head hurt and his eyes were getting heavy. Why was he so tired? He hadn't been a moment ago. His thoughts got murky as he last of his air out.

He distantly felt something wrapping around him –an arm?- but he couldn't confirm it before his world faded away.

Dipper's eyes flew open as he shot up, water forcing its way out of his lunges and out his mouth onto the ground in front of him. That lasted about five minutes before the last of it was out and he was coughing.

"Hey easy kid, don't want you to cough out a lunge or something." A gruff voice says, though there was a tint of concern mixed in that only few would be able to hear.

"Gr-' Dipper coughs before looking up weakly. 'Grunckle Stan?"

"Yea kid, it's me. Now-um what did that doctor guy say for you to do? Oh yea, drink this slowly until your throat stops hurting." Stan grunts as he hands him a bottle of water.

Dipper didn't really want to put water back in his throat after he felt like he had just coughed up the whole ocean, but his throat was hurting so he accepted. He noticed he was outside the boat house on what looked like a cot. He noticed a lot of people on the lake. He couldn't tell who they were but he got glimpses of white clothes and what looked like scuba gear.

After a few moments of silence and the sound of Dipper sipping the water the boy looked at his great uncle. "Uh Grunckle Stan…where are Soos and Mabel? And how did I get here?"

Stan stiffened for a moment before sighing, running a hand over his eyes under his glasses. "Dipper do you…remember what happened before you woke up?"

Dipper thought for a moment before he gasped. "The boat crashed into the wall behind the fall!"

"Yea.' Stan was rubbing his neck now, eyes staring out at the people on the lake. 'See when you guys crashed well…"

Dipper felt a shiver ghost down his spin. His uncle never acted this…hesitant before. The way he was running his neck and face, avoiding looking at Dipper directly.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Stan…where is Soos and Mabel?" He asks again, the question a bit more demanding this time.

Stan sighed, moving from the chair he had been sitting in to the edge of the cot. He put a hand on Dipper shoulder in an awkward but meant to be comforting way. "We got you out of the water in time but….I'm sorry ki-Dipper but they didn't make it."

Dipper froze. They were gone? No…No that can't be true, that couldn't happen to his twin and their brother-like figure! They were just messing with him and had some how got Stan to play alone. Yea that had to be it. They couldn't have just died, not so suddenly.

The 12 year old sent his Grunckle an unimpressed look. "Nice try Grunckle Stan, but whatever joke they got you to agree to join it's not funny. Come on let's get them and go back to the shack, my head hurts."

Stan looked surprised for a moment before he tightened his hold on Dipper's shoulder. "This isn't a prank Dipper, I may be cruel at times but not like this."

Dipper shrugged his hand off, jumping to his feet as he looked around. "No! No it has to be a prank! They can't be dead, they _aren't _dead! Mabel! Soos! Jokes over, this is not funny! Come out and lets leave, I'm not amused!"

"Dipper! Dipper, calm down!' Stan shouts, grabbing Dipper and pulling him against his chest. 'You needed to breath your hyperventilating or something like that!"

Dipper pressed his face against Stan's chest, sobbing. "They c-can't be dead. P-Please Stan, tell m-me they aren't d-dead."

Stan sighed and awkwardly hugs him tighter. "It's ok, Dipper, let's get back to the shack and call your parents."

Dipper didn't complain as Stan picked him up and carried him back to the car. He was too busy staring at Soos' cap, slightly ripped, and resting on the shore of the lake.

"I'm sorry guys." He whispers softly before letting a dreamless sleep take him.

* * *

**Did you like? :D R&amp;R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	3. Cut from TLotG!

**Hey everyone! I only had a little bit of time to update and I got a late request and decided to do it real fast. It's for TLotG. It's rushed and (to me) really bad so please forgive me. ;-; Enjoy?**

* * *

-(Cut from TLotG mixed requests by Blind-Eyephone and Rock Sunner)-

As Dipper, Soos and Mabel ran they could hear the lake monster roaring behind them, smashing trees as it chased.

"What do we do, dudes?!" Soos shouts, panting slightly from all the running.

"Get to the boat!" Dipper shouts back, pushing him self to keep up with his ever energized sister and the surprisingly fast handyman.

"Look we're almost there!" Mabel says excitedly, pointing at Soos' boat bobbing up and down a few feet away.

Just as they closed in on it a blur hit Mabel and Soos, knocking them away and into the trees. Dipper skid to a stop, looking to where they disappeared in shock. "Guys!"

"RAWWW!"

Dipper gasped as a huge flipper landed inches from him, and looked up to see the water monster staring with glowing yellow eyes at him. Everything was still for a moment as yellow pierced brown.

"Dipper!"

Dipper turned to see Mabel and Soos crawling out of the bushes, they had scrapes and minor cuts but looked fine. Before he could say anything the monster attacked, in a moment darkness took his vision then he felt the motion of rising. Almost like he was on a elevator, he didn't get a chance to question it before the motion was replaced with the weightlessness of falling. He screamed and heard a sickening crack as his arm hit something cold and hard. Not caring at the moment where he was he curled around the arm, sobbing and whimpering.

"Hey! What you doing in my monster? Are ya some kind of magician?" A slightly high, old voice says.

Dipper cracked his eyes open to see the area lit around him. There were several screens but most were static and random pieces of metal laying about. He looked up more to see Old Man McGucket standing in from of him, eyes trying to focus on him but kept drifting in opposite directions.

"McGucket? What-Where are we?" Dipper asks, whimpering softly as his arm throbbed.

"We are in my lake monster! Why are you here?" McGucket says frowning.

"I was swallowed by it….wait how are we in the lake monster? This looks like a lab of some sort." Dipper says, slowly sitting up.

"I made it!" Gucket says proudly.

"Why? And how?" Dipper asks, trying to block his mind from the pain in his arm.

"Well ya see my son hasn't been talkin' to me so I built this to get 'is attention!" Gucket says sadly.

"But you almost hurt my sister and friend, and my arm's broken!" Dipper protests.

"I guess no plan's perfect." McGucket says sadly, slumping into a chair and fiddles with his hat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dipper hissed in pain after accidentally jolting his arm.

"You are part cat kid? If so you have to go outside, I don't like cats." McGucket says.

"What? No! My arm hurts. Can I go now?" Dipper grunts, peeved at how many people compared him to cats/kittens.

"Well I guess so, you were the one to come in here in the first place. Silly boy." McGucket started mumbling to him self as he messed with some levers and buttons, making an opening appear.

Dipper barely got up when he suddenly saw Mabel, Soos, Stan and Officers Blubs and Durland standing outside.

"Oh Dipper!' Mabel gasps as she runs forward and hugs him, making him give a small pained scream. She stepped back and saw his arm, which was bent oddly, and screeched. 'Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Dipper! How did you break your arm?!"

"When I fell into McGucket's monster-' Dipper starts to explain but Blubs cut him off.

"Wait ya mean this thing is the crazy old man's? Guess we have to take him in for causing a panic for the people." The sheriff says, pulling out some handcuffs.

McGucket hissed like a cat and ran away on all fours, Blubs and Durland following behind him.

"Well that was weird.' Stan grunts steering the others outside. 'Come on I got a buddy that can fix that arm of yours for cheap."

( I know really anti-climatic I'm sorry. ;-; )

* * *

**It sucked, and I can't write McGucket. I'm sorry. DX R&amp;R plz anyway. Ta.**

**GWDG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! :D Just to give this to you now;**

_**Chapter Warning: Gore, Lots of Blood, Demented-ness, Feels (?) **__**(The norm but still you have been warned!)**_

_**ALSO READ THIS NEXT PART!**_

_**I am getting a 'job' of cleaning my aunt's house to earn money for Driver's ED in the summer so updates will likely been even slower then now. D: Please bare with me and don't leave this story! ;-; Also any and all idea for up coming chapters are most wanted! Even if it's nothing more then 'have him fall of the roof or something' it's really helpful in giving me ideas!**_

**Ok, now you can Enjoy Chapter 4: Headhunters!**__

* * *

-Headhunters-

(Ending 1 – Request by Blind-Eyephone)

"Once your family is out of the way we wax figures will rule the night once more!" Wax Sherlock says smugly, raising his sword above his head.

"Think again-ugh!" Dipper tried to slip between the wax figures legs but Sherlock only kicked him, his back and head meeting the wall with a harsh thud.

He winced and reached for his head only to drop his arm when he felt the cool tip of the blade touch his neck. Gulping he looked at the clearly unimpressed man.

"I am Sherlock-bloody-Holmes boy! You think that trick would have worked on me?!" Sherlock growls, pressing the tip and bit deeper.

Dipper went to chuckle –but with the blade already cutting into his neck- he just smiled nervously. "Worth a try…right?"

"No I don't believe it was, my young Dipper, you are still going to die.' Sherlock chuckles, pressing a bit more till a thin line of blood appeared. 'Now say goodbye, boy."

Dipper gave a choked almost silent scream as the blade cut though the skin of his neck. He felt it slip down his chest and stain his shirt, some even squirting out onto the floor*, and wonder dazedly why he wasn't already dead. He felt him self fall over and grasped weakly at the ground as pain coursed though him.

"I would have made your death quick but you made me go though so much trouble chasing you that I'll let you go slowly.' Wax Sherlock says darkly. Dipper felt a hand on his chin, lifting his face to look Sherlock in his solid white eyes. It jolted his neck, making him whimper softly. 'It's a shame you had to get in the way, my boy, you would have made a half decent detective. But not I'm afraid I must leave you and get rid of the rest of your pesky family, Ta, Dipper Pines."

His head was dropped carelessly, making his whimper louder. Tears mixed with the growing puddle of his blood as he watched Wax Sherlock pick up his blood dripping sword and walk back down stairs.

He wanted to scream, cry, anything that would warn his family (including Soos) and stop the pain that made him feel like he had swallowed lava. He noticed the pain was slowly fading, being replaced by a numb feeling. Some part of his mind was telling him that wasn't good, but that part was hazy and the rest didn't care as long as the pain stopped.

His vision was fading now, growing unfocused and dark around the edges. His body felt heavy, something was telling him to close his eyes, lulling him to sleep. He knew going to sleep would be bad, but it sounded so nice after being in so much pain.

The last thing he hear was a young, female scream before he went still.

(* = My semi-co writer in this story is just as demented –if not more so then me and demanded I do a part somewhere that had to do with blood gushing/squirting from somewhere so I hope you're happy, you-know-who-you-are! XD )

(Ending 2 – Request by SophiaCrutchFeild)

Dipper climbed out the window, hearing Wax Sherlock's aggravated growls behind him. He crawled up the side of the roof, he almost slipped a few times making his hands bleed slightly as he held tight to pull him self up onto the shack's sign.

He wobbled slightly but was able to get his balance. He got to the other side when Holmes jumped on, brandishing his sword with deadly grace.

Dipper had never fought with swords before and it was to be expected when, as he hazardously swung his back and forth, lost his footing.

"Ahhh!" He screams (in a manly way of course) hands barely grabbing the edge before he plummeted to the ground two stories below.

"Well my boy, what a predicament you have put your self in.' Sherlock chuckles before his face turned serious. 'Now what to do with you? Kill you or leave you hanging here as I get rid of your annoying 'Grunckle' and sister?"

"Leave-ugh- them alone!" Dipper grunts as he tries to keep his hold.

"I'm afraid Dipper I can not do that, we wax figures had suffered too long in that blasted room!' Sherlock growls, raising his sword. 'We will once again rule the night! So say goodbye, Dipper Pines!"

As the sword came down Dipper instinctively raised his arms to cover his head, foolishly letting go of the sign.

Wind rushed by his ears and mixed with his screams and thudding heart as gravity took its hold on his body. He heard a crack before the world around him disappeared.

(Ending 3 – Mine :D )

"All this cash, and I owe it all to one person!" Stan says happily, thumbing though the bills.

Mabel stopped polishing Wax Stan as she stared at her Grunckle excitedly, waiting for the praise on her fantastic work.

"This guy!" Stan says proudly, gesturing to his wax self.

Mabel smiled, a bit forced, and punched him in the stomach, sending him a not-so-subtle message.

"Haha yea. You too, you little gremlin. Now you kids go wash up, we have a long day tomorrow. Shoo!" Stan says nudging them towards the door.

Mabel and Dipper had finished brushing their teeth (Dipper won the race seeing as he didn't have braces for the brushes to catch on) and were laughing as they made their way down stairs.

"No fair I totally would have won that!" Mabel giggles.

"But I _did _win.' Dipper replies smugly, puffing up his chest which only made his twin laugh more. 'Oh be quiet!"

"Stan are we going to play Go Fish before-' Mabel began to ask but froze at the sight before her.

Stan sat on his chair with blood splattered on his muscle shirt, wax Stan laying on the ground surrounded in a stain of red. Only after she looked at wax Stan did she notice the real Stan's head laying on its side next to it, eyes staring blankly forward with a bit of blood dipping from where its neck had connected it to his body.

Before she could do anything Dipper pulled her out of the door way and pushed her face into his chest, blocking her view of the sight.

"Easy, shhhh, breath Mabel, breath." She could heart his heart beating rapidly in his chest but he was trying to stat calm for her. She noticed her breathing had gotten quick and was feeling slightly light headed, so she look a few breathes like he said.

He pulled her away and sat her in a chair in the kitchen, he was shaking as he grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Mabel barely heard him stutter into the phone what was happening and jolted when he seemed to vanish from the phone and reappear right in front of her.

"Ok t-they'll be here soon. I need to find where S-Soos is so stay here, o-ok?" He was messing with his shirt and Mabel was dully surprised he hadn't started chewing on it yet.

When his words registered her eyes widened before her arm shot out to grab his. "NO! Don't leave me!"

"Mabel I n-need to see if Soos i-is ok.' Despite the slight stutters his voice was firm, leaving no room for argument, a side of her brother she had only seen a handful of times. 'I'll be right, I p-promise."

She wasn't sure how long he was gone but the light headedness got to her and she fainted, images of her decapitated Grunckle surrounded in blood flashing in her mind.

* * *

**Hope you liked! :D R&amp;R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok...even I am a bit disturbed by what I did here. O.o I guess this is what happens when I only get 3 hours of sleep, have been drinking soda pretty much all day, and my friend kept begging for torture to happen... So tada? 0_0 Anywho let me know what you think! :D This is only one of the first endings for THtRM I'm just too tired to write/post the others now. Enjoy (part one, I guess?) Chapter 5!**

* * *

-The Hand that Rocks Mabel-

(Ending 1 idea by RockSunner)

Dipper grunted as he zigzagged around the levitating merchandise. Plates, mugs and clocks shattered around him, making him run in front of a shelf of boxes and Gideon towels. The shelf glowed turquoise and tilted toward him, he tried to jump away but it landed on his foot with a sickening crunch.

He screamed in pain and pulled it out; the ankle was twisted backwards and a bit of bone stuck out. The skin was turning a horrible purple and blue color. Trying to get up would be pointless so he turned his head to stare fearfully at Gideon, wondering what would happen now that he wasn't able to escape the 10 year old psychopath.

"Grunckle Stan was right.' Dipper whimpers, trying to hold his broke foot without jolting it. 'You are a monster."

Gideon just smirked, walking closer to the older boy with a dark gleam in his eyes. "Your sister will be mine! Hahaha!"

He pulled the string on his doll, making it let out a similar, twisted laugh.

Dipper looked around desperately for something that might help him, his eyes jerked around till he saw the wrapped baseball bat next to him. He ripped it out and held it as threateningly as he could while lying on his side with blood oozing out of his leg.

Gideon merely looked amused by his attempt and flicked his wrist, the sharp cracked pieces from the merchandise floated into the air and in a blink they had cut through Dipper's clothes, pinning him to the wall behind him. He bit his lip to smoother a scream when his leg hit the wall as well, using everything bit of strength he had to shot a glare at the white haired boy.

"She's –ugh- n-never going to d-date you, man!" Dipper growls, flinching when some of the shards hold him up pressed closer, getting close to breaking skin.

"That's. A. Lie!' Gideon shrieks, raising a pair of lamb shears from one of the scattered boxes and lets it float slowly, menacingly, at Dipper. 'And I'm gonna make sure you can never lie to me again, _friend_."

Dipper watched fearfully as they got closer, pushing his head back when they got inches from it. "C-Come on, this is a-a bit extreme. D-Don't you think?"

Gideon shook his head, grinning insanely. "Oh no, Dipper, I think this is just right. You're trying to keep my marshmallow from me, now you have to pay."

Dipper yelped as they shears dug them selves into the wall around his neck, if he moved he would risk slicing his own throat.

The white haired youth smiled widely as he picked up a sharp piece of glass in his hand and moved so he was standing right in front of the older brunette. Raising it, he slowly dragged it down the length of Dipper's arm, a trail of blood following. Dipper gasped and cried softly, trying to stay as still as possible to keep from hitting the shears. His hands clenched and unclenched as pain shot though them. Gideon did it to both arms before moving to his legs, making horizontal shallow cuts all the way down. Blood was dripping on the floor and stained both boys' clothes while a metallic smell filled the air.

Gideon stepped back to take in his work. Dipper's arms and legs were colored red, tears falling quickly down the brunette's cheeks and his brown eyes were almost black in agony. He was making random sounds, like mixes between groans and whimpers, and to the smaller boy it was music to his ears.

Suddenly getting an idea, Gideon chuckled darkly before moving forward again, this time taking Dipper's blood covered hand in his and looking at it. His hands weren't that big, only big enough to show he would grow a bit more, his fingers short but slim with clipped nails. Dipper stared at him with half lidded eyes, clouded and dull.

"Now since you're the brother of my dear Mabel-pie I'll make a deal with ya. You never try to get between us again, and I'll let you leave. Deal?" Gideon says darkly.

Dipper was silent.

Gideon frowned. "I'm not a patient boy, Dipper Pines, I want an answer! Do we have a deal or not!"

Dipper groaned softly before opening his mouth…

And spits right into Gideon's eye.

Gideon yelped and dropped Dipper's hand to rub his eyes. Looking back at Dipper he growled like a wild animal, blue eyes almost glowing with rage. "You want to be like that? Fine! You will regret crossing me, Dipper Pines!"

The 10 year old forcefully took the other's hand and with a quick swipe of the glass, cut the skin between his pointer and fore finger.

Dipper gave a choked cry as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Gideon continued with the patched between his fingers and even his toes, after taking his shoes off, and his cries turned into wails as Gideon left paper cut like wounds all over him in places he never knew could hurt that much.

'_Mabel…where are you?' _Dipper thinks in dismay before finally blacking out from pain and bloodloss.

* * *

**That was fun, right?! :D I need to sleep before I do anymore damage to the characters. 6_6" Hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG **


	6. Chapter 5 (part 2)

**Hello again and I'm actually very pleased by the reviews I got last chapter. XD I am a very cruel person and sadly that leads to my favorite characters getting the blunt of my work. Normally I only focus on mental torture but being as this story mainly focuses on physical the torture last chapter was a pretty not level of sadistic for me. I'm not sure if there will be more of that level but if you guys want me to have warnings at the beginning of the chapters let me know in your reviews. Now most of you asked for an ending to last chapter so here is Chapter 5.5!**

* * *

(Ending to the last one)

Dipper's vision was blurred as he was brought back to reality. His body felt like rocks and his head felt like it had been detached and was only floating above his neck. Groaning weakly in discomfort he felt his other senses come back and could hear a rhythmic beeping coming from near by and feeling sunlight shining on his arm, warming it up a bit uncomfortably.

Letting his eyes roam around tiredly he found himself in a cream colored hospital room. There was a heart monitor sitting next to his bed, the source of the increasingly annoying beeping, and a few other unnamed equipment around him or resting on a table near by. Looking outside he found the sun was out and shining brightly though the window and he was given a nice view of the forest surrounding the town.

"I see you're awake now, friend."

Dipper jolts slightly, and then winces when it sends waves of fire though his body, mostly his hands and feet. Turning from the window slowly he sees Gideon sitting comfortably in the chair next to his bed, a friendly smile on his face.

His eyes told a different story.

They were darker then normal, malice and dark pleasure shined in them as he watched Dipper like an alley cat that caught a wounded mouse. It made Dipper shutter as the memories from before he had fallen unconscious returned to the front of his mind.

The sharp pain of the glass and the feeling of his blood slipping though his own fingers jumped to the front first and he could hold back a whimper. "W-What happened?"

Gideon's smile widened a bit more as he stood and walked closer to the bed. "You're family was worried about you, it was just so fortunate I happened to run into dear Mabel while she was searching. She was so scared that you hadn't come home, so being the gentleman I am, I volunteered to help find you. Oh how shocked and petrified they were when they found you in the warehouse, and with my decent amount of money I paid for your bill to get in here. You should be thankful, Dipper, you're sister certainly is."

His voice turned smug near the end, eyes glinting at the mention of Mabel.

Dipper frowned, eyes narrowing. "Why would I be thankful to you? You're the one who did this to me!"

Gideon's smile didn't falter; instead he only stepped closer and grabbed the older boy's chin roughly. "You should be boy; because you would be dead other wise and you can't leave sweet Mabel by her self could you? I'll make you another bargain, you behave and let me stay with Mabel and everything will turn out peachy for everyone."

"And if I refuse?" Dipper hisses, trying to jerk his head away but he was weak and Gideon had an iron grip so he set for just glaring at him.

Gideon's smile turned fatal, eyes now shining with a bit of insanity not fit for a child's face. "Simple. I'll kill your dear 'Grunkle' and friends, and while you lay dying I'll steal my sweet marshmallow away and keep for forever."

There was a think silence as the two stared at each other, brown reflecting horror and blue reflecting insane desire.

"Is he awake, Gideon?"

Like a band snapping the silence and staring contest was stopped as Mabel peaked into the room. Her hair and dark blue sweater were ruffled and despite her eyes brightening at the sight of Dipper awake there were still the signs of bags under her eyes. She quickly stepped in and ran to his side and rested her hand on his bandaged one gently as tension left her shoulders.

"You're awake!' She says brightly, smiling at him warmly as Gideon stood to the side watching then with a hawk's eye. 'Are you feeling ok? I can get a doctor or someone if you're not feeling good. I'm so happy Gideon found you!"

Dipper wanted to tell her he felt like throwing up after what the silverette had told him but reframed from doing so seeing said boy's steely eyes piercing the side of his head. Instead he smiled weakly at her. "N-No…I'm fine, just a little woozy and tired."

"I'll go get you more pillows then, I'll be right back Bro-bro!" She says, kissing his cheek and running back out.

Once she left Gideon went back to standing in front of Dipper, eye brow raised. "So _friend_, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Dipper couldn't decide. His head filled with doubts and fears of what would happen if he choice one or the other, but in the end he knew what he had to do. Looking down at his lap in defeat, bangs covering his eyes as tears welled in them he swallowed the lump in his throat. "…Deal."

* * *

**Were the feels high in this one too or was it a bit calmer then last chapter? Let me know with reviews! :D Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R plz! Ta.  
**

**GWDG**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! The first writing was crappy so I decided it was best to scrap the old one and make a new one. I'm not sure if this is that good but at least I think it's better then the first. So enjoy the rewritten version! :D**

* * *

Dipper shifted nervously, eyes sometimes glancing at the ice machine then would flicker back to the door. He was surehe had seen _something_, first the brain thing in the machine then their skeletons in the door's reflection. Add in the fact the phone wasn't working and that newspaper he had saw, he was getting seriously bad vibes...but what can he do about it? It's not like he could tell the others how he felt, they would think he was just being a scared little kid and mock him the rest of the night.

He had enough of that at home he didn't need it here.

Biting his lower lip he weighted his options, none of them really favorable, but if something was here he couldn't stand by….

" Hey come look at this, guys!" Robbie says smirking, looking over the casher counter.

"Woah!" The others mutter in awe, staring down at the chalk outlines on the ground, shaped like two elderly people.

"Dare you to lay on it.' Lee chuckles, bumping Nate jokingly.

Nate snickers; stepping forwards and wiggles his fingers mockingly. "Oh look at me I'm a dead body!"

Dipper twitched as Nate got closer to the outlines, what if there was ghost here and Nate angered them?! Before he could stop him self he jumped forward, hands out wide. "Stop!"

The others looked at him with confusion and annoyance. Seeing this he winced internally, pulling on a strained grin he hoped to resolve this without any thing happening. "I-I mean let's not do this."

Lee grinned, pointing a finger at Dipper teasingly. "Hey, this guy's scared."

Dipper looked off to the side hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was. "I'm just saying is: why tempt the fates? I mean what if this place really is…haunted?"

He tensed, waiting for their reactions.

Already he should have expected the 'Boos!' but it still hurt, after all hadn't they seen the weird going-ons in the town? All the supernatural things happening around them? Guess not.

"Ha, just take it down a notch Captain Buzz-kill." Robbie scoffs.

"But I thought I was Doctor Fun-times." Dipper mutters, he was really regretting saying anything. Maybe he should have let them do it…

"Well you're acting like Captain Buzz-kill.' Robbie says annoyance in his voice. He turned to the others. 'Right?"

Lee, Nate and Tambry, even if she was looking at her phone, nodded readily. Wendy hesitated for a moment before looking away from Dipper. "Yea, a little bit."

Dipper felt his heart contract, squeezing painfully in his chest. Wendy was agreeing with them, she wasn't going to defend him?

"Status update: Trapped in store with insane 9 year old." Tambry says flatly, typing noisily on her cell.

Dipper grid his teeth, he would show them. He stepped back and flopped him self into the inside of the chalk lines. "I'm not a 9 year old! I'm _13_, technically a _teen_!"

They waited in silence for a moment, but nothing happened.

_Come on! I was sure there something supernatural about this place why isn't it showing up?! _Dipper tighten his jaw, he could feel the others looking at him likely waiting for something to happen.

"See.' Robbie scoffs, folding his arms. 'Kid's lame and a scaredy-cat. We should have left him back at your work Wendy."

Dipper waited for her to say something, to speak up for him, pull attention away from him, anything….but she just stood there.

"Maybe…maybe you're right." She mutters, leaning on her left leg and looked anywhere but Dipper.

Dipper stood up quietly, head hanging low enough for his hat to keep his face from view, he moved around the joking teens, which had already forgotten his existence, and went to the darker back part of the store. He could hear the others laughing and yelling, Mabel snoring softly in her crash-induced-nap from eating too much smile-dip, and the machine's whirling hums…

But the erratic beating of his aching heart was the loudest.

How could Wendy…how could she do that to him? Sure he could understand that because they are her friends she might side with them, if it was the other way around he might have done the same thing but it wasn't. He didn't have friends to joke with or be defended by.

He was alone.

His teeth grid again at the sound of the other's obnoxious laughing. '_Stupid teenagers, I hate them!'_

He shivered suddenly and felt his body go numb. He tried to lift his arm but it stayed at his side, he wanted to scream but his mouth refused to open. '_W-What's happening?!'_

'_**Oh that would be us, deary!'**_

'_Wha-?'_

'_**Oh you see dear we hate teenagers too!' **_The voice was that of a elderly woman's, gentle but it had a harsh tone when she said teens before turning back to normal. _**'And since they are messing around in out store we are going to kill them! Isn't that lovely, child?'**_

'_No! No it's not, my sister and fri-' _Dipper paused for a moment. Was Wendy still his friend? Was she ever? No he couldn't think like that, he would solve that late right now something was wanting to kill them and a bit of embarrassment wasn't worth them dying. _'You can't kill them. Why not let us leave and we promise to not come back?'_

'_**That just won't do, sweetie, teens are horrible and we have to punish them the right way.'**_

'_I won't let you!' _

The lights flicker violently before going out, making the others gasp.

'_**Sorry kid,' **_An elder man's voice says, though he didn't sound that sorry. _**'But you won't stop us.'**_

Dipper felt his body lift off the ground, it was weird like when Gideon had levitated him the week before but he didn't have any way of even moving his eyes. He realized his body was glowing and watched fearfully as what he guessed was the ghosts used his body to scare the others.

He internally screamed as the others were taken one at a time, some facing a painful end.

Tambry was sucking into the security system, looking around frantically but unable to see them.

Thompson was pulled into the dancing game, the arrows slicing and piercing though his skin, soaking the bottom of the screen red.

Lee was eaten by a bird on the side of a cereal box, the bird laughing happily as it did so.

Nate was turned into a hot dog and cooked, screaming the whole time.

All that was left was Robbie, Wendy and Mabel (who had woke up at some point), all standing in a corner staring at his possessed body fearfully.

"D-Dipper! Come on Bro-bro I know you're in there, fight them!" Mabel cries, shaking as Wendy shoved her protectively behind her.

"Big-D I know you can do it, fight back dude!" Wendy says encouragingly, but even her voice had a nervous tone.

The ghosts voices just gave an echo-y laugh though his mouth.

'_**To late you filthy teenagers.'**_

Blood.

Bright red blood smeared the walls.

He couldn't move, _wouldn't _move. The ghosts had left his body a while ago but he still had a numb feeling in it that made it so he couldn't move.

So he just lay there, surrounded by red.

* * *

**That was bad. :/ Anyway hope it was at least better then nothing (sorry for not updating in a while guys! ;-;) so R&amp;R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	8. Chapter 8

**This...this is just pathetic. XD It was a really random and stupid idea that came to me when I was watching the episode and it's just too stupid for words. I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update school is almost over so I'll try to start updating again soon but finals are in a couple of days/weeks. D: Enjoy...? **

* * *

Dipper jumped over the fallen tree, not even slowing in his swift run towards the Multi-bear's cave. He felt adrenaline flow though his veins and it felt great, he had never felt like this before.

_I'll defeat the Multi-bear, I will become a man! _Dipper says to him self again and again in his head, the words becoming more confident as he went. _I can do this! I'll show Stan and Mabel, and everyone else too! I'm not a wimp!_

_Swish Swish Swish_

The blade of his spear cut the branches like butter and he easily got though, leaping onto a tree he crawled up it and till he was able to see the mountain that held the cave five miles or so away. He continued his mantra while making his way closer to the lair of the creature he would defeat, and then he would become a man and no one would be able to make fun of him again.

He got thirsty at a point and drank from a stream, a deer coming up and drinking next to him with only a small nod of acknowledgement before prancing away. He continued going and suddenly meet a small cliff.

Not stopping he raised his spear, ready to vault over…..when he tripped on a rock.

"AHHHHHH!" He screams, falling off the edge and towards the ground below.

(And thus was the end of Dipper Pines)

* * *

**Dumb dumb dumb, so very dumb! DX And short... Ugh I need to get back into the swing of writing. :/ R&amp;R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! *pretends it hasn't been a month since I last updated* Here is the new chapter! I'm sorry it's late, things happen, I have the attention span of a 5 year old, and many other things but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of updating at some point! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper struggled against his clones; arm, legs and bodies were a tangled mess as they fought but none of them got the upper hand.

"I should dance with Wendy!" Shouts #6, hitting #4 in the gut.

"No I should!" #7 shouts back, shoving #8 into #9.

"You're both wrong, I deserve to dance with Wendy!" #5 growls before being knocked over by #9.

"Yea right! I deserve it more then you!" #3 yells, tackling #5 and #9.

"BVPFSVDPRVKDCFFDVJNENTEBGI!" Paper-jam Dipper screams from the side, making the others pause for a moment.

Dipper managed to slip around them and panted as he looked for some way to get rid of them. He suddenly got an idea and quickly pulled out the pop-er from his pocket. The clones jumped at the _POP_, and watched as the small bit of smoke rose to the ceiling and set off the sprinkler.

Groans and protests sounded from the slowly melting clones, each trying to move away from the water but it was no use.

Dipper almost sighed in relief till he looked over his shoulder to see Tyrone standing there. Flinching slightly he quickly ran, his first clone racing after him.

As soon as they passed the corner Mabel came bounding up the stairs, grinning widely.

"Dipper! Are you going to ask Wendy to dance? And you won't believe it I made-!" She gasps as she sees her 'brother' in a pile of glop on the ground. "Dipper!"

#5 is barely able to lift his head a little to look at her, he opens his mouth to talk but it melts off, followed by the rest of him.

Mabel screams and runs over, looking at the pile of glop fearfully. "Dipper?! Dipper, what happened! Dipper! Bro-bro talk to me!"

She watched the puddle for a moment before getting up and quickly rushing back down stairs. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!"

Rushing around the party go-ers she looked desperately for the man, after a few minutes she found him near the back eating some chips in a bored manner. Rushing up to him she hugged him tightly, small tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong shorty?" He grunts, looking at her in bewilderment.

"It's awful Grunkle Stan! Dipper-he…he melted!" Mabel gasps.

"Melted?!' Stan laughs. 'Kid, maybe you have been partying too hard."

"No it's true, I saw it with my own eyes!" Mabel argues, making glasses around her eyes for emphasis.

"Oh yea?" Stan asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea!" She says firmly.

"Then how come he just came walking though the door?" Stan says smirking.

"Wahhhhhhh?!" She gasps, spinning around see Dipper, not a pile of glop and actually looking pretty happy, walk in and head towards Wendy.

"I think you need to relax for a bit, Kid, cut down on the soda and candy ok?" Stan says, patting her head before walking away, likely to go scam more people.

"Wahhhhh…..huuuuhhhhhh?!" Mabel mutters, looking at Dipper before walking over to Candy and Grenda, she would talk to him later for now she just wanted to look though Candy's magazines.

* * *

**I don't know I just didn't feel gore or anything could go with this episode so I decided with this. Please forgive me. ;-; R&amp;R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again, another chapter is here! :D Man some of these are just so hard to do for some reason! D: A bit lame but please enjoy anyway. Here's chapter 10!**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel looked at the tunnel in amazement; they had actually solved the clues! Grinning at each other they bolted through the opening, eager to solve this mystery. Dipper turned on his flash light and glanced at the walls, which were made of dirt, before looking back at Mabel. "Be careful, there might be booby-traps so keep a look out."

Mabel nodded, her face serious before she giggles. "You said booby-trap."

"Come on Mabel this is serious, we're close to solving this!' Dipper protests, shoving her away when she started poking him. 'I'm sure it's down this-!"

Dipper gasps as the part of floor he had just stepped on sunk in. Sounds of levers cranking echoed though the tunnel before a blur of yellow and red flew past their faces and hit the wall.

Looking at it the twins' eyes widened, it was a yellow tranquilizer dart with red feathers on the end.

"Run!" Dipper shouts, grabbing Mabel's arm and tugging her along as a grouping of the darts came out of the wall right where they had been.

Rushing down the tunnel they dodged the darts as best they could, barely making it past most. Almost at the end, Dipper grinned and tried to force his legs to move faster.

Then Mabel cried out before falling over, making Dipper yelp as he was almost tugged down with her.

"B-Bro-bro…I feel funny." Mabel says, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

Dipper crouched next to her and turned her over slightly, finding one of the darts sticking out of her leg. Quickly, but gently, pulling it out Dipper throw it to the side and looked her over in case any others might have got her. Seeing none he was about to stand and pull her to the end when he felt a sharp sudden pain in his shoulder. Jumping and giving a small sound of pain Dipper looked at his shoulder to see one of the darts sticking out of it.

Wincing he pulled it out and tossed it away near Mabel's. Looking around Dipper could already feel his head getting lighter and his eye lids heavier.

"No no no! T-This is bad, come on we n-need to g-get up!" Dipper stutters, trying to lift him self and Mabel up, only to fall over as the world spun, making Dipper's stomach churn.

"So….tired…night Bro-…bro." Mabel mumbles before her head drops, small snores moments after.

"No! Stay..awake, Mabel….Stay…awake." Dipper tries to fight the drowsiness but before he could help it he fell back next to her and his eyes were fluttering shut.

Two shadows, one tall and lanky, the other shorter and rounder were the last things he saw before he passed out.

-v^v^v^v^v-

"Dippy…..Dipping-sauce…DIPPER!"

Dipper jolts awake, sitting up and panting as he looked around wildly. "Huh, what, who?!"

"Bro-bro you're alive!" Mabel cheers, pulling him into a hug.

"What happened?" Her brother asks, noticing they appeared to be in a metal cage with what looked like a crate surrounding it.

"Not sure, I remember us being in the tunnel then I woke up a few minutes ago in here." Mabel shrugs helplessly.

Dipper thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I saw two shadows before I passed out, so someone found us!"

"Do you think it was Officer Bulbs and Deputy Durland?' Dipper turned to her as she pulled a piece of candy from her pocket. 'They were following us weren't they?"

He thought it over but before he could speak any of his thoughts part of the crate opened, Blubs and Durland's heads appear smiling sheepishly at them.

"How you kids doing, comfortable?" Blubs asks kindly.

"What did you do to us you big meanies!" Mabel shouts, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey be nice to my partner, we ain't done nothing wrong!" Durland shouts back.

"Easy buddy they are just scared they mean no harm, thanks for caring you're a true friend." Blubs puts a hand on Durland's arm comfortingly.

"So why are we here?" Dipper questions, moving closer to the bars.

"We are taking you kids to HQ. You helped us find something very important so we have to take you to our higher ups to see what to do to you." Blubs explains, giving away as little as he could.

"What will happen to us?" Mabel asks worriedly.

"Ah they won't hurt ya, you'll likely just have to join the government and never get to see your family again!" Durland says happily, obviously not understanding that his words were more of a hindrance then a comfort.

"WHAT?!" The twins shout, jaws dropping.

"Oh it won't be so bad kids; maybe you can become mini spies or something.' Blubs smiles in weak reassurance. 'Now we got to go so see you in a few hours once we get to HQ!"

Before the two could get out of their shock the crate had been closed again and they were let in silence. It would be a long way to HQ for the siblings.

* * *

**Yep no death in this one either, you'll be surprised how many I can't seem to find ways to kill them in. :P So yea I hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


End file.
